


Lord We Are All Cinders

by GoddammitMorrigan



Series: A Three Body Problem [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Cole Tops, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddammitMorrigan/pseuds/GoddammitMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull leans in obligingly, pushing Dorian further against Cole, and Dorian gasps and shudders.<br/>“Don’t set the curtains on fire this time,” Bull rumbles as Cole breathes a stream of incomprehensible words into his ear, his words slurring together in rapture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord We Are All Cinders

**Author's Note:**

> The third of a series of smutty Coribull ficlets. Title is from "Level Up," by Vienna Teng.

When Dorian pulls, the silk strains but doesn’t give; Iron Bull knows what he’s doing, after all. That’s clear enough from the knots at Dorian’s wrists, locked together around Bull’s neck, and his firm, bracing grip on Dorian’s hips. 

Dorian’s having trouble thinking, though, with Cole in him. The kid’s chest is pressed flush against Dorian’s back, holding him tight like he’ll never let go, one arm reaching for Iron Bull’s shoulder. Bull leans in obligingly, pushing Dorian further against Cole, and Dorian gasps and shudders.

“Don’t set the curtains on fire this time,” Bull rumbles as Cole breathes a stream of incomprehensible words into his ear, his words slurring together in rapture. 

“That was once,” says Cole, cheek flush with Dorian’s. Bull chuckles, and Dorian knows that Cole’s eyes are blown huge and black with desire. "Deep inside him, hips arcing the way he likes, light and lighting behind his eyes. Never felt this way before. Fingers flickering, faster—"

"Cole, can you not do that right now?" Dorian hisses. 

Bull slides his palms up Dorian's chest, tweaking his nipples, coaxing a moan from him and a forward shift of his hips. From Cole's voice in his ear, he feels it too, a sweet, sharp spike of pleasure. "Be good, Dorian," says Bull. 

Cole sinks his teeth into Dorian’s shoulder, and Dorian shouts in surprise; Bull chooses that moment to lean in and cover his mouth with his own, wrapping his hand around Dorian’s cock. 

If this goes on much longer, Dorian's certain he will melt.

“You fucking tease,” Dorian pants when he's able to catch his breath. “Don’t just touch—Maker’s breath, do something about it.”

Iron Bull grins. “Can’t suck your dick with your arms wrapped around me like that. Horns, y'know.”

"So many ways of swallowing sound," murmurs Cole. "Love how he sings, sweet-voiced, for me, around me. His warm weight, hands on my horns."

Bull makes a deep, appreciative sound and kisses Dorian harder, and Dorian locks his arms around his neck, pushing into Iron Bull's hand. Cole follows, mouth soft and warm on Dorian's neck, hands wandering, stroking Iron Bull's horns.

Dorian comes first, so hard that the world almost shorts out; he feels sparks dart across his skin, Iron Bull gasping and Cole coming after with a low, soft sigh. They collapse together in a tangled heap, Cole draped over him, Dorian still dangling by his wrists over Iron Bull's broad chest. 

"Kadan," mutters Bull. "I thought we agreed, no more fire."

"There wasn't any fire," Cole murmurs. "Just sparks. Those are okay."

Dorian pushes his face further into Iron Bull's chest and mumbles something, but not even he can remember much after that. 

Later, when Cole's picked out the knots and Bull is wiping them all down, his hands swift and sure, Dorian catches Cole stealing looks at him and glances down. Sure enough, a large, mottled blotch spreads across the skin of his shoulder, too wide for his shirt to hide. 

"Pleased with yourself?" Dorian says wryly. 

Cole offers him a shy smile and runs his fingers over it gently. “Yes. I’m glad you liked it, too.”


End file.
